


Life Goes On

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura still dies here sorry, Happy Ending, M/M, Rewrite of the S8 finale, S8 fix-it fic, Wedding, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Even though Allura was gone, life still goes on.





	Life Goes On

The moment they saw Allura step away from Honerva, the paladins knew that what she was going to do, was going to change everything. She faced them all and all of them could feel their faces fall, even more so. 

“Allura, you don’t have to do this.” Hunk’s voice cracked, what would the universe be without her by their side?

She was about to respond, but Keith cut in. “She does,” All of them looked to him, confused as to how he knows this. “We can’t sacrifice Voltron, because the universe will still need it, and Honerva can’t handle it on her own. Only Allura can go.” When he says this, everyone wants to ask as to how he knows this, but they’re running low on time. Allura nods and lets her head hang in sadness as she faces Hunk first.

“But, without you, there is no Voltron…” Hunk spoke, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“The universe will always have Voltron, even if I’m gone, and they’ll always need your heart of gold, Hunk.” The princess wipes his tears before giving him a gentle hug. When she pulls away, Hunk is left with sunflower yellow Altean marks. Before he could ask what it ha meant, she whispered that she’ll explain once she’s finished. 

She moves onto the smallest paladin, who already had tears streaming down her cheeks. Pidge couldn’t seem to form the words and Allura had bent down to her level, so she could look straight into her eyes. “Pidge, the universe will always need you brilliance. You’re the brightest person I have ever known and your remarks are the best to listen to. Never lose that side of you.” She pulls the Green Paladin in for a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll really miss you, Allura.” The short one whispered into the Altean’s ear. The princess lets go an Pidge, like Hunk, has Altean marks underneath her eyes, only lime green. 

While Allura heads to Shiro, Pidge rushes into Hunk’s strong arms, the big guy comforting his good friend. 

“The universe will you as the one who saved realities,” Shiro pauses for a moment. “I just wish we didn’t have to lose you in the process…” As he drifts off, the dark-skinned Altean pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Shiro, you have taught me more about leadership than anyone else in my entire lifetime, and you were a great friend that stuck by us every step of the way. Thank you for being our Space Dad.” She whispers loud enough that only he can hear. Shiro lets out a soft chuckle. Allura and Shiro let go of each other, the white-haired male is left with light violet Altean marks a few inches away from his eyes. 

Allura moves onto Keith, who seems to be the only one not crying, as if he had already cried his tears beforehand. “The universe will always miss you, princess.” He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, but also with understanding.

“Keith, you were able to help me see differently towards our Galra allies, towards you,” She spoke sadly. “And you understood the feeling of having no one but you still got back up and faced it head on,” He pulls her into a hug. “But keep an eye on Lance fo me please, he’ll always need you.” Allura pulls away and Keith is left with scarlet red Altean marks.

“I care about him more than anything,” Keith whispers. “And I will always protect him.” Keith’s eyes follow Allura as she walks toward her Cuban boyfriend, his heart aches when he sees Lance’s face, feeling heartbroken. 

The rest of them watch as Lance and Allura struggle to say good-bye. There was no doubt that this was going to be the hardest for Lance out of the five of them. “Allura, please,” He begged her. “I can’t lose you! You’re way too important to me, and what about Coran!” The tears from his eyes were downright pouring. This was Allura, his friend, the princess, the girl he loved.

“Lance, Keith is right. The universe will always need Voltron and I need to fix this, with Honerva.” She looks up at the tan boy. “We’ll always love each other, Lance,” Her eyes glance over at Keith, who looks pained. “But there will always be someone that you need and deserve. No matter what, let yourself be happy.” She smiles softly, and wipes his tears with her thumb. Allura places her hands gently on his cheeks, before pulling him into a kiss. His lips were a little wet because of his tears, but the princess didn’t mind. 

Once she pulled away and let him go, he was left with light ocean blue Altean marks and Lance looks much sadder than he did before.

She steps away from them all and focuses. None of the Paladins ask any questions, they all felt what she was trying to do. Back on the Atlas, the mice are alerted by Allura to go and find Coran. They run as fast as they could and find Coran with Sam and Slav. They all squeak, trying to get his attention. The orange-haired man turns around to see the mice looking really sad. 

“What’s the matter little friends?” He asks as he picks them all up. Then, Coran feels a tingle and sees Allura. “Princess? What’s going on?”

“Coran, there’s no time to explain but….This is the last time you will ever see me,” Coran is rendered speechless, not having a clue as to how to respond to that. “Coran, thank you for being there for me when Father couldn’t, you were like my second father and I couldn’t have faced this war without you.” Allura steps toward him and hugs him very tightly. The mustached man hesitated for a tick but eventually hugged back. 

She let go and waved good-bye before fading away, and Coran regained consciousness with tears falling down his cheeks. The mice ran up to his shoulders, hugging the man’s cheeks. “Good-bye, Allura…”

Allura turned back to the Paladins and smiled at them all. “Even though the marks are made of Altean magic, they are meant to remind you all of two things. One: I will always be with you in spirit and heart, no matter what. And two: It connects you all as a family, even if you’re not paladins. I love you all, but this is where we part.” Once she was finished, a light flashed at least ten feet in front of Honerva. It revealed to be her father, the Paladins of Old, and Lotor. She slowly walks away from the paladins and takes her spot right by the ex-witch’s side. Once they reach them, Allura turns around for one last moment, giving her friends a big smile and goes to her father. 

An with that as well as another flash, the paladins and Shiro woke up find out that they were all separated now. 

“She did it,” Pidge spoke normally. “Allura sacrificed herself to save all realities.”

“Lance sat in his Lion’s chair, staring at the photo of him and Alura on their date, trying his best not to cry. “Lance, just know I’ll be here for you.” Keith told him over the intercom, and Lance alone. The Cuban boy wanted to smile, but his face couldn’t seem to do so. “Always, I promise.” Hearing Keith say these words felt comforting and Lance was glad that he had several people to help cope with all this. 

“Thanks, Mullet.” He whispered into his helmet, his heart feeling grateful. 

[1 Year Later]

“Now that Honerva and Lotor are completely gone, the Galra Empire is at a crossroads. For too long, the people of this extraordinary civilization has been manipulated by dictatorship that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed. But now...we, the citizens of the Galra Empire, have an opportunity to make right all of the injustices set into motion by our forefathers. Because of the sacrifice made by Princess Allura, we have been given a second chance to come together in rebuilding the Galra Empire by joining the Galactic Coalition and ushering in a new era of peace across the universe!” Every single Galra was captivated by Kolivan’s speech, and they all agreed that they needed to fix it all. 

Now that it’s been one official yearr since her sacrfice, life still managed to go on. Pidge and Mat were building a robot together at the Garrison, Shiro and Hunk would work together by having peace dinners across the universe, while Keith, Krolia and Kolivan helped work with the Galra Empire to fix the mistakes they had made over the years. As for Lance? Well, Keith would visit every once a month, check in on him and hang out with him for a week. But when he wasn’t at his family’s farm, he would help the Holts out and train with the Garrison. 

Lance spent of his time on the farm, making up for the time that he was out in space. He did miss Allura, of course he did. But, it was more important that he did what made him happy and not focus on what happened to her so much.

Anyways, today was an important day for them all. The first anniversary dinner celebrating Allura’s legacy. Their plan was to always host it on the Altean Colony, where Coran rebuilt it to help the new Alteans learn more about the ancient culture, while they taught him about theirs. They replaced the statue of Lotor and created a new one of Lotor and Allura together. No matter what Lotor did, he still saved the civilization and it was a unanimous vote. 

Lance, of course, was the first one to get there and he had flown there in the Red Lion, which thanks to Pidge, all the lions were able to wormhole, making it faster to get there. He helped Coran set things up for the celebration dinner when Pidge had arrived. She came out of her lion with the brightest smile on her face, which meant that Chip was almost ready to gain consciousness, she explained to Coran and Lance that Chip was the robot. Keith showed up next, which led to him and the ex-Red Paladin hugging each other the moment they first see one another. Sure, they see each other once a month for a week, but they’ve gotten so much closer than Lance had ever thought possible. Finally, Shiro and Hunk arrived together, since they were getting back from their latest peace meal. All of Voltron was together.

And that was all that mattered to them. 

Hours later and they’re still having a good time altogether. Team Voltron hadn’t been altogether since they had helped Coran resettle the Colony, as well as change the statue (Lance didn’t help out with that though, it was too painful for him). They all talked about the different things that was going on in their new lives, Lance didn’t really say a lot about the farm though. 

“By the way, how’s everything going for rebuilding the Empire?” Shiro turned his attention over to Keith.

The long-haired half-Galran smiled. “That’s running pretty smoothly,” He explains. “The vote to elect the leader is to be held next week. 

Lance chuckled, Keith turning his head to make eye contact. “Let me guess, they asked you to be their leader and you said no?” He asked with a smirk. 

“You already knew this but, yep,” Keith smiled towards him. “Pretty much.”

The Cuban rolled his eyes with a smirk, not even realizing that his Altean marks were glowing a bright blue because of that smile. “Classic Keith.” This caused the whole table to laugh, even though he genuinely meant it. 

“I always knew you were the future, buddy.” Both boys blushed at this and it was easy to know, their marks seemed to be tied to their emotions and therefore, glowed when they felt flustered. But neither of them noticed the shared smirk between the rest of the people at the table. 

Coran cleared his throat and the blushing boys looked at him. “I know for sure that Allura would be proud of your decision, Keith,” Everyone’s lips upturned to smiles, including Coran’s. “I think she, along with all of us, always believed you were the key to the Galra’s future. Just by looking around this table, I see so many people touched by her actions. The universe saw her as a leader, a diplomat. But to us, she will always be...family,” Coran stood and raised his cup as a toast. “To Allura!” They all said at the same time, while looking up at the statue of Lotor and the princess. 

After dinner, they all headed to their bedrooms in the rebuilt Castle of Lions. But before Lance could even go into his, someone grabs the edge of his jacket and turns him around to face towards them. When he saw who it was, he immediately knew that this wasn’t going to go well. 

With a very large teasing smile, Pidge was looking up at the Cuban. “What’s going on between you and Keith?” He blushes again and tries to get free, but the gremlin was very strong despite her height. “Getting all flustered, glowing marks, and the way you two have been looking at each other…” 

As she questions him, the tan man’s face was turning a very unnatural color. So, he answered out of frustration. “Fine! If I say I’m glad that he cares so much for me, takes time out of his busy schedule just to spend time with me, has helped me a lot to not let my grief control my life, then can I go to bed!” Lance was tired, and he really wanted to get some of his beauty rest. Pidge never thought that he would get so defensive about this. 

She slowly lets him go and before he could change out of his clothes, Pidge clears her throat one last time. 

“Lance,” He turned to face her once more, no clue as to why his door was still open. “I may know a lot of things, but romance is not really one of them,” Pidge steps forward. “But I do know that Keith had always cared about you in a way that no one would ever believe possible. Have you ever noticed how protective he gets over you if someone even tried to hurt you? He literally sliced Sven’s gun just for pointing it in your direction!” Lance looked away and had no idea how to respond to that. 

Then he thought about past moments that he had shared with Keith.

Heh, are you joking?

And Lance? Leave the math, to Pidge. 

That’s why we gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance who’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he’s got to offer. 

Keith had always looked at him, as if he were the universe. And Lance remembers the exact moment that he started t. His and Keith’s bonding moment.

Yes, he denied it, mainly because he hazily remembered it. That smile...That smile that managed to get Lance to give Keith a chance in the first place. 

Pidge finally left and the taller man headed to bed. He awoke a couple hours later to a bright light coming through his window and his friends all headed down the stairs to see what was going on. They all stood in front of the lions, in which each lion turned their attention to their paladin. For each shared moment between paladin and lion, their marks glowed. Instead of Black just looking at Keith or Shiro, the two of them could feel the proudness from the leading lion. Red also glanced at Lance and Keith, with a faint bit of pink dust spreading across their noses.

Then it came to Blue. She stared down at Lance with the brightest light of all of them coming from her eyes. He could feel Allura’s presence from her, which caused the marks to glow even brighter. Keith noticed the tear going down his cheek and intertwined their hands together, which made Lance feel better. 

“Remember, you all have greatness within.” Their eyes all widened at the echo of Allura’s voice in their heads. And with that final moment, all the lions took off, with streams of colors following behind them. 

The paladins still look back on this memory, and they all thought that was the greatest way to end their journies as paladins and with their lions. 

[5 Years Later]

Life goes on, even for ex-Defenders of the Universe. 

The Holt family established the next generation of Legendary Defenders.

Hunk created not only a culinary empire, but improved the universe even with his engineering, cooking and fixing brought the universe together.

Shiro retired from the Garrison, moving on from Adam’s death by honoring his memory and going on dates, while also taking the time to relax after all he’s been through.  
Kolivan and Krolia became the Galra representatives to the Galactic Coalition. 

Lance graduated from the Garrison at the top of his class and travels across the universe to bring people of all kind together.

Keith helped transition the Blade of Marmora to a humanitarian relief organization alongside Ezor, Zethrid, Acxa and Veronica (the female fiancees that rule the galaxy). Lance eventually became a member later on, making it easier on Keith and his relationship. 

But their story isn’t over just yet.

Lance woke up in his cozy bed, feeling very at ease. Even though he was sad that he didn’t have Keith by his side so they could cuddle, but it would all be worth it when they see each other next. 

“Morning, Loverboy Lance!” Hunk announced as he came into Lance and Keith’s bedroom, along with Veronica, Pidge and Romelle. Humming, the tan man moved off the mattress and smiled when he saw the tux in his older sister’s hand. 

Today was going to be the beginning of a new part of his life. And he was completely ready for it. 

The resident gay emo however?

Well, he was uncertain. 

“Keith, get out of this bed!” Shiro pinched his nose while Acxa rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

Keith just pulls the covers over him more while Shiro attempts to pull it off, with zero luck in the process. “Don’t you dare try and bail out of this!” Acxa tugged on Keith’s ankles while Zethrid and Ezor just laughed in the background. “You two have come too far for you to just back out now!” Shiro finally gets the heavy covers off of him and Keith lands on the floor with a loud thump.

He glared up at his friends before standing and dusting himself off. “I’m aware that we’ve come a long way, do you think I would’ve proposed if I wasn’t!” grumbled the pale man. “But he deserves better than the broken mess that I am….” He glances out the window sadly.

Shiro was about to speak up, but instead, the half-Galra woman spook up. “Keith, you both have been through a lot, but you went through most of it together. So let me ask you this, do you love Lance?”

Zethrid and Ezor immediately stop laughing. Shiro was trying to signal her to stop her while she was ahead. Anyone with a brain knew better than to question Keith’s love for Lance. 

“Are you for real, Acxa!” With a yelp, Ezor hid behind Zethrid for protection. “Lance helped break down my walls, the one who makes me happiest. Just looking at him everyday just makes me fall in love with him even more. I love him more than anything, you hear me, more than anything! And you will never understand how hard it was to leave him when I went off to the Blades!” Keith shouted at the top of his lungs, with the multicolored Galra shaking in fear behind her girlfriend. 

Acxa’s expression remains the same, before curling into a smirk. “Then why are you freaking out?” That shuts Keith up. “Even though I love Veronica, and Lance loved Allura, but I’ve never seen anyone more than you are with each other. Now, get your butt in gear because you’re getting married in three hours!” 

Keith stood there expressionless for a moment before smiling widely. He takes his tux and heads into the bathroom. After a shower, he changes and comes out in a lovely white tuxedo. (Lance and Keith had gotten into an argument over who should be wearing white, but came to an agreement when they decided which last name the other would be taking)

“Looking good, Galman, you’re going to knock that pretty boy of yours dead!” Zethrid smirked. Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro and Ezor sat him down in front of the mirror while the other two headed out to check on the preparations. 

[3 Hours Later] 

In front of the statue on the Altean colony, Lance stood on his side of the altar. He wore a discreet looking black tuxedo with a bright blue bow tie. To his left, Coran stood where a normal pastor would stand, though the Altean was only certified because of Earth’s Internet. To the right of him stood Hunk, his best man, Pidge, a groomsmaid in a tuxedo, Romelle, who understood that someone close to Allura should be part of the the wedding if she’s not, and Veronica. 

On Keith’s side, stood Shiro, the obvious choice for Keith’s best man, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid, who was wearing a tux rather than a dress like the other two. 

Once it struck 11:00 Altea time, the wedding began. “Take Me Home” by Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha plays over speakers as Nadia walks down the aisle throwing flower petals, which brought tears to her parents’ eyes. Sylvio came down next, with the rings laying on an elegant pillow. 

What Keith didn’t know about the rings though, was that Lance had exchanged the original rings they had picked out together and replaced them with a surprise. And he had told his nephew which ring to give to each best man, to make the surprise even sweeter. But the point was, he couldn’t wait to see Keith’s reaction. 

Then, Krolia’s purple hair could be seen as she and Keith turned the corner. Everyone stands and Lance turns his head to look at him, where everything slows down. 

Keith had his long hair pulled up into a high ponytail while wearing a very nice white suit with a shiny red tie. Sure, it would seem really simple to anyone else. But to Lance? It was the most handsome that he had ever seen him, even though Keith is always handsome. 

Shiro and Hunk were tearing up already and Keith and Lance couldn’t take their eyes off of one another.

The Half-Galran reached the edge of the altar, and Krolia hugged him, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. She whispered “Look out for him the way I couldn’t.” to Lance, leaving a kiss on his cheek as well, before taking her seat beside Kolivan in the front row. 

They faced one another, with bright blushes spreading across their faces. “Dearly beloved, I have no idea how Earth handles their romantic customs. Even when Lance had explained it to me,” Laughs could be heard all throughout. 

“But never in all my years, including the many years I had slept, have I seen a love quite like Keith and Lance. They first knew each other at the Galaxy Garrison, but coming back together when they become Defenders of the Universe. At first, they didn’t get along at all, constantly at one another’s throats. But, they came together, becoming not only better teammates, but better friends,” Lance and Keith gazed into one another’s eyes, as if it was only them. “May we proceed with what you Earthlings call vows?”

The couple nodded towards Coran and Keith went first. 

“Lance, when we met when we carried Shiro out of that hospital, I thought you were the biggest idiot in the galaxy. You claimed that we were rivals and I only played along because you were acting so rude to me,” Lance chuckled. “But then our bonding moment happened. You might not remember it, but I certainly do. It was the moment that had started my feelings for you. The first time I felt a connection with someone since Shiro. You might have been into Allura at the time, but I was falling in love with you,”

“Staying away from you when I was with the Blades was the most painful thing I had ever endured, but I had to protect the person I most love, you. Lance Charles McClain Serrano, I am not perfect. When I lost my dad and then Shiro, I stopped trusting in people because I couldn’t take the heartache anymore. But you brought down my walls, proving I could believe in others again. I’m a work in progress, but I’m always willing to work for you.”

It was official, Lance was dying. Keith is the death of him.

“Keith, I never expected that I would be here, ever,” Lance light-heartedly chuckled. “After what happened to Allura, I had no idea if I could fall in love again. But standing there every step of the way, was you,” Everyone awed at this while Lance kept going. “You helped me move on, proving that I could be truly happy again. Keith Kogane, I love you so much. You’re my future, the one that I needed in my life...We are endgame, Red.” The tears that were welled up in Keith’s eyes escaped, falling down his cheeks with a happy smile. Lance uses his thumb to wipe the streams away.

Coran does his best to keep his emotions under control, but no dry eye was safe at this wedding.

“So, do you two take each other, no matter what the universe or any other reality has in store for you?”

“I do.” Lance’s voice cracks due to so much emotion.

“I do, always and forever.” Shiro and Hunk hand Keith and Lance the wedding rings, when the dark-haired hybrid finally noticed that they were different than what they had originally chosen. 

The rings were beautifully crafted and while the edges were gold of course, they had red and blue designs surrounding it. And inside the blue ring, Keith read I think he’s like the future. What Lance had encrypted inside the red ring was We are a good team (Lance owned the red one while Keith owned the blue one). 

Coran blew his nose into his hankey before speaking again. “Then with the power by me, and Earth’s Internet, Keith and Lance are the Red and Blue husbands, the purple paladins.” He spoke while they placed the rings on each other’s fingers. 

“Now kiss!” Rizavi yelled out from the background, before Ina pulls her back down. The whole crowd laughs joyously while the couple blushes. With gentle smiles, they cupped one another’s cheeks. Lance outlined Keith’s scar while Keith stroked Lance’s Altean marks. They held each other tightly before their lips connected.

Everyone cheered as the happy couple deepend the kiss, never wanting their first kiss as husbands to end. When their mouths finally let go, they let their foreheads rest against the other’s. 

“Red and blue rings with encrypted messages, huh?” Keith asked later during the reception. 

“Well you heard Coran back there,” Lance laughs. “We’re the red and blue husbands.” Keith can’t resist his husband’s cuteness and just nuzzles up against the ocean-eyed man.

Later on, the two husbands lay comfortably in bed together. Lance was on his front side, resting his cheek against the pillow. Keith rest his arm on top of his own pillow, with his hand curled up against his cheek. The brunette noticed that his husband was staring, and he could feel his face get a little warm. 

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Kogane?” Lance asked out of curiosity. The raven-haired man took his hand off his pillow and pushes a little bit of Lance’s messy locks behind his ear. 

The two of them got closer to one another on the bed before Keith spoke again. “Well, Mr. Kogane, just thinking about how I’m glad you guys found me saving Shiro and if we hadn’t, we might’ve never all become a family, with Zarkon still ruling the empire. And I never would’ve fallen in love with you, at least in this reality. I love you to infinity, Lance.”

Lance smiles warmly and kisses Keith’s nose before cuddling up against Keith’s chest, who was radiating with heat. “I love you to infinity as well, and Keith?” His husband looked into his eyes. “I’m happy that Hunk and I snuck out that day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of time to make and this is probably the one-shot that I spent the most time planning it out. I had a lot of help with it though, from @BamBrixBam and my Klance group chat on IG. And no, in the last scene they are not naked, they are just shirtless! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Credits to the idea of a Klance wedding and using Take Me Home goes to Shad116Seem


End file.
